This invention relates to ZSM-12 catalysts modified with (i) magnesium and/or manganese and (ii) platinum. These catalysts are especially selective when used in the conversion of propane to propylene.
The Cornelius et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,049, the Patrick et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,340, the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,607 and the Cornelius et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,388, the entire disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, each describe processes for converting propane to propylene using catalysts different from those of the present invention.
The Rosinski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, describes the zeolite, ZSM-12. This Rosinski et al patent indicates that ZSM-12 has ion exchange capacity with a wide variety of metal cations including manganese, calcium and other metals of Group II of the Periodic Table. Note column 5, lines 38-47, of this Rosinski et al patent. This Rosinski et al patent also indicates that ZSM-12 can be combined with certain metals such as platinum for hydrogenation-dehydrogenation reactions. Note column 7, lines 44-47, of this Rosinski et al patent.
The Brennan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,821 indicates that optional hydrogenation/dehydrogenation components for incorporation with the zeolites described therein, e.g., ZSM-5, include metals, oxides and sulfides of a wide variety of metals including manganese. Note column 7, line 57 to column 8, line 14, especially column 8, line 9, of this Brennan et al patent.
Published European patent application No. 0 105 591, which claims priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 429,933, filed Sep. 30, 1982, the entire disclosures of said applications also being expressly incorporated herein by reference, describes the conversion of methanol to light olefins especially enriched in propylene using a ZSM-12 catalyst modified with magnesium and/or manganese.